


半点心

by joeyrest



Category: ALL草
Genre: M/M, 虎草
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrest/pseuds/joeyrest
Summary: 离异导演第二春(





	半点心

**Author's Note:**

> ＞大写加粗:本篇瞎几把说说，从头到尾都是我编的，祝导演和梁老师99不88！【通篇ooc 
> 
>  
> 
> ＞架空非典型性rps 同性可婚
> 
> ＞管虎x李易峰

“我是空中的鸟 你是水里的鱼  
我没有把你吃掉 只是含在嘴里 ” ¹

 

随着体温的飙升，水银能冲破玻璃容器，并发症也能让人在空旷里窒息。冬春交替的北京是一年里最难过的日子。温度不定，风声摇摆，不留神就和感冒掐架。他自小长在院里，明白这座城毫无春天可言。从湿漉漉冰冷的雪里一下子就能跳到干燥烦闷的夏季，生活了小半辈子，却还是容易在这样的季节里中招，以往他都有妻子督促着，照顾自己，今年却形单影只。

 

情感破裂，性格不合。协议书上冷冰冰的八个字终结了这段婚姻关系，人生处在四十岁这个隘口的时候，生活突然分崩离析，那是很痛苦的。挽留，争吵，争夺抚养权，撕破脸皮，他早就精疲力尽。

 

所以等低烧退了，朋友约他去喝酒，他欣然应允。也没想到会在阳台撞见李易峰，他当时穿着最简单的卫衣黑裤子，点着烟不知道在想什么出神。不知道这个年轻人为什么看起来比他还要孤独脆弱，冷漠和疏离裹着，与平时见他笑起来乖乖的模样迥异。他上前打了个招呼，同他寒暄。

 

“导儿，你约了人呀？”即使他在北京住了时间已经够久，特有的南方人的软绵语气也和北京话不尽相同。他想起拍老炮儿的时候，教了李易峰几句北京话，小孩学的挺快，但别人都说到底不如本地人顺溜，他却觉得挺有意思，可能是那股认真劲，后来他在采访里反复提，可究竟是种什么情态，他这个学文的也说不好，只记得那双眼睛里有种不太一样的颜色，像郁达夫写的秋天:看不饱，尝不透，赏玩不到十足。韩延问他新电影人员的时候，他当时脑海里就浮现了这样一双眼睛，等他看到成片，挺欣慰，这个小孩确实可以完成的很好。

 

等对面人问完以后，管虎下意识隐瞒了他来此的真正原因，李易峰看他不愿意多说，也很懂事的没有发问，只是递上了烟盒。

 

“来一支？”他没拒绝，按照往常，梁静闻到他身上的烟味会和他闹脾气，但现在已经没人来管这些小事。年轻人都钟爱万宝路，他嫌劲太大，更爱抽雪茄，以前李易峰采访说他把雪茄当纸烟抽，老化的烟叶卷混合着皮革香料，甜味肆虐。

 

李易峰给他点火的时候凑的很近，跃动的火焰，让他足以数清青年眼睑下睫毛的投影。他突然不知道自己是喝醉了还是清醒着，因为那股突如其来涌上心头的冲动要把自己吓坏了。他咬开烟里的爆珠，四散的薄荷味一下溢满口腔，尼古丁的辛辣就着凉风灌进肺里，醍醐灌顶。

 

最终他也没能保守住秘密，和后辈和盘托出。男孩像个温和包容的器皿，让他的倾诉欲越发不可收拾。然而青年听完他的爱恨纠葛后，只是弹弹烟灰，发表了一句评价，

 

“导儿，只能说，梁老师不是你的那副牌搭子。”

 

管虎早就发现了这个小孩时不时的冷幽默，头一次在这么些沉重的时日里开怀，李易峰也笑，今天难得天晴，风也不算冷，他笑的真心实意，让管虎想起以前课本上雪地狐的插图，耳朵圆圆，乖觉可爱。

 

 

_

 

 

遇见了一次就有第二次，他还没进组，商业活动也不算密集，朋友圈也重合。老王愿意叫上他吃饭，他倒是挺少应约，只有火锅局才出来，饭桌上大家拿这个笑话他，他就弯弯唇角也不辩解，吃到一半人又偷偷溜出去不知道干什么，他去洗手间回来绕路去阳台，果然抓到李易峰在那吹风，他在三十岁这个年纪没有那么多愁绪，每天扎在剧组里想的是今天拍什么然后怎么拍，管虎上前拍拍他的肩膀，李易峰看见是他，就点点头，看着兴致缺缺。

 

“呦，看来这是不待见我啊。”他装的挺低落，重重叹息一声。

 

“这不是怕导儿你故地重游，提起伤心事么”牙尖嘴利，和刚刚在包间里沉静的后辈判若两人。

 

“臭小子，几天不见敢编排我了，世风日下啊真是”他上前去捏青年的脸。

 

“别别别，您龙马精神呢，我要是小姑娘，现在马上跟您跪地求婚，不缺市场不缺行情”他笑的狡黠讨喜。

 

“这您可抬举了，小伙子咱也不差事”他一米九，长得很高，李易峰比他矮一截，比水还清像葡萄晶莹的眼睛就这样撞进他的心里，他突然萌生一股对自己的厌弃，明明昨夜还在为波折的情路失眠，今天就开始动心。但他一向信奉理想享乐主义，就准备低头吻他，他已经做好挨巴掌的准备，毕竟干的这档事实在算不得正常，但确实有点出乎意料，他没躲开，甚至还把眼睛闭上了。他就一点点吻过去，比第一次亲姑娘的嘴还生疏，亲男人确实还是大姑娘上轿头一回。他上唇要薄一点，吹风吹的久了，有些失温。但撬开齿关，又甜又热，成都人吃火锅只爱喝豆奶，地区特有的文化，谁也代替不来。他眼前这个也是，他舔舐过青年嘴巴的每一寸，心中那把火烧的更盛，猫一样的人主动攀上他的脖颈，和他纠缠难舍难分，他更来劲，恨不得使出浑身解数想要令他迷失在自己怀里，最后还是李易峰先换不过气，他才停下。

 

回去的时候，他们直嚷嚷要罚酒，他想起刚刚李易峰搭到他脖颈上微凉的指尖，不仅给自己打了圆场，还帮他也挡了回去。李易峰正好坐对面，翘着二郎腿，一副轻松模样，好像什么都没发生，他又不满意，就伸手捞他的脚，暧昧的摩挲他的小腿，果然看他脸色一变，小孩舔舔上唇，用切尔西靴的鞋尖轻踩他的裆部，他几乎瞬间就硬了，但这点报复对他来说无关痛痒。今夜注定不能以平淡善终，他把人叫出来，说有事先走，正好顺路送易峰回家，在场的无一不是人精，看李易峰进来时肿起的嘴唇和过分的亲昵，根本就无处遁形。

 

他今天没喝，李易峰坐副驾驶，刚出火锅店小孩就开始撩拨他，先是摆弄他搭在自动挡上的手，像小猫蹭手求抚弄，甚至还疑惑的发问，问他的手怎么会比自己大这么多，看起来傻傻的，好像轻易就能让人骗走，他有点好笑的问他“喝豆汁儿也能醉啊”说出以后他发现自己的口误，也没去改，反倒惹小孩炸毛，他掷地有声的说

 

“那是豆奶，是甜的，豆汁儿是你们北京人爱喝的，臭的，跟榴莲臭豆腐一样！我不行！我接受不了！”

 

他更乐呵，“那你刚刚还和从小喝豆汁儿的亲嘴儿，弟弟，嫁鸡随鸡嫁狗随狗，争取早日入乡随俗哈”

 

李易峰哼哼一声，说他白日做梦。

 

然后他就靠在座椅上闭目养神，正赶上红灯，他侧头看去，管虎以为他睡着了，用手指轻抚那娇嫩的脸，感叹南方小孩养出来果然和北方不一样，只有湿润温和的土才能长出这样钟灵毓秀。他想起少时看射雕，形容黄蓉是“艳如海棠，美胜白玉”，但他历来交往的对象，都是坚毅爽朗的大气雷厉风行的类型，年少的绮思和幻想都埋在记忆深处，直到遇见青年，他以为早就忘却的却尽数重启，他好卑鄙，此刻居然庆幸起自己的单身，若等他终于明确这份心意，恐怕已分道扬镳。

 

管虎摸的他痒极了，他偷偷看过去，发现这个男人竟然在走神，他抬手制止肆意的行径，管虎才回过神，把手指往自己嘴里塞，见他躲，硬凑过来讨一个吻，他扣住自己，不让挣扎，直到后面的车按起喇叭，他才愿意将李易峰放过，但仍然难舍难分。

 

他自己家在顶层，等进了家门就给他找拖鞋，然后让人在沙发上先坐，自己去衣帽间换衣服，管虎看见摆在桌子上的几本剧本，随手翻了翻，都看见小孩在剧本上做的标注，这些本子好坏掺半，他竟然都看过了还在上面做总结语，怪可爱的。

 

“诶，今天是不是有NBA”他先打开电视然后朝人发问，也没理管虎的回答，自顾自的开始回放。他忘了，小孩也爱打球，运动是雄性天然的竞技场，对球队也有着不一样的执着，说起科比眼睛都能放光，他也很有兴致的陪人聊了大半夜篮球，最后凌晨终于倒在他肩膀睡着。

 

 

–

 

关于那天，两人都默契的没有多提，李易峰甚至都不主动和他联系，他也过得悠闲，每日约朋友喝酒看片子，只有做梦的时候，能见到他的剪影，也不真切，雾蒙蒙的缥缈的，他甚至怀疑青年是不是在躲他，可看起来又太不像，若即若离好似游离星轨以外的行星。

 

等终于在抓到他是在华表奖的内场，他还有上台表演，一袭的黑西装里，就只有他和旁边的少年穿跳色最显眼，他想，要是他儿子长到十八岁，李易峰和他站一块也只会像他的哥哥，毕竟岁月从来不苛待美人。

 

散场了他在兵荒马乱里向李易峰伸出手，人来人往，他走的也慢，他干脆长臂一伸，将人一把牵过带到自己身边。李易峰好像还没反应过来，抬头看着他还有些迷茫的神色。主持人和四周的环绕立体声格外嘈杂，说话都要贴近耳侧。

 

走红毯的时候李易峰在自己衣服里贴了暖宝宝，因为登台，衣服换了身新的，但层层叠叠的穿还是发冷，管虎拉着他的手给他捂着。他突然喜欢起现在的场合来，以前他只能在人群里亦步亦趋。他刚刚还在台上见到了那个人，还是很难忘却，心也隐隐作痛，但他明白也就止步于此了，那个人永远都不会像眼前人一样停住拽住他的手，拉他逃离万丈红尘，给他一方天地。对待爱情他从不懦弱，但是每一次的结果都是差强人意，他也害怕再去追逐，可如果用真心相对，他也愿意去试一试。所以他踮脚问他“你想和我结婚吗”

 

 

 

一周以后，他俩就被挂上了热搜，虽然同性婚姻实行两年已久，圈里人也有情侣去打破先例，但国民热度显然不是人人能控制的，微博当天瘫痪，他手机都要被打爆，工作人员看见他手里的结婚证一口气都没有喘匀。滔天骇浪一样，在论坛从头到脚都被人扒个体无完肤，他把手机索性关机。管虎就牵着他手摩挲，一言不发，他摘掉导演的眼镜，直视着问男人是不是后悔了，结果他只是把人抱起来放在自己腿上，随手把玩着他待在无名指上的戒指，说:“我在想新婚之夜怎么过”

 

“你说咱俩是不是有点冲动啊”李易峰舍得把自己私藏的香薰蜡拿出来，拿着打火机点，他老公在酒柜里挑红酒，说今天要把小孩灌趴下。“嘿，小兔崽子，你是嫌你不够年轻还是嫌我岁数小啊，我瞅着人老夫少妻都过挺好的，这人呐，就得冲动，是吧？”他举着开瓶器轻轻打小孩屁股，换来一个白眼，他不敢再惹，就坐在椅子上拆他的睡袍带子，一边又说:“我觉得挺合适的，真不是我这人王婆哈，你看我一米九二，能让你在我怀里睡觉，还能陪你下场打球，聊科比聊大半宿不睡觉，我喜欢玩刀你喜欢玩火，放以前也是一对贼夫贼妻，天造地设。再说我爱拍电影你是演员，互相成全，带出门我老婆也不给我丢怯，你带我出门我也不给你丢面，金玉良缘。”

 

李易峰让他说的笑的直不起腰，然后靠在他身上说自己赚大发了。他轻抚着爱人的脊背，像一个父亲，一个老师，一个情人。

 

“我知道你的初衷是什么，因为我的动机也不纯，但我觉得人这一辈子就三万天，尤其是我，已经过完一多半了。‘我们都是普通人，都随着时代运转，在这个波涛汹涌里滚着。随着大潮，想逆流而上是个不太容易的事儿，那么现在这种状态，希望能在这个波涛里站住了，站稳了，那个时候是给你机会了，你是不是依旧能特立独行。生命的意义，无非就是展现那种不同的飞扬。’² 墨守成规太没意思了，咱不讲究浓情蜜意，就盼个细水长流，我年轻的时候听摇滚，你们现在可能不兴这个了，叛逆程度就和离家出走差不多吧，那时候窦唯还不是现在这样，我也没今天这么成熟，但就是忘不了，忘不了当时撒野的那个劲，和你待一块我觉得好像回去了，我挺庆幸还能和你纠缠二十年，要是你不扔下我，我绝对就不撒手了，老婆。”

 

 

他温柔的揩去自己的眼泪，李易峰自己都没发觉是何时落下的，年长者的魅力可能尽在于此，他什么都看的明白什么都看的清楚，也不会对你过分苛责，无条件包容你，像年深月久的化石，圆润光泽的琥珀。他主动凑过去和自己的合法丈夫接吻，空气里氤氲的都是茶树香薰的，他一边咬他的嘴一边含糊的说让他下回买个不那么催眠的香薰，小孩嗤笑一声，用膝盖蹭了蹭他勃发的性器。

 

”我看你挺精神的”

 

 

–

 

 

坦白说管虎有点紧张，他头一次和同性恋爱结婚上床，纵使他人生经验丰富，这方面还是个愣头青。他以为自己会对这种事情有障碍，虽然从小到大泡过不少回池子，但要说对同样的生理构造有欲望实在超乎自己想象，一把年纪了，用黄渤的话说就是非要整点出格事儿，但意外的他没有任何抵触情绪，反而着急的在人身上留印儿，丝绸睡袍和他冷调白皙的皮肤格外相衬。“你知道我觉得现在自己像谁吗”身下的青年搂着他脖子，示意他继续说。

 

“尹志平”

 

李易峰啧了一声，轻轻扇他一下让他别胡言乱语，然后不知道想起什么又开始笑，他最近疏于锻炼，把腿架在男人肩膀上，小腿就开始抽筋，一时间乐极生悲，他的丈夫开始给他捏小腿，嘴上哄他，又时不时损他两句“我以为找个这么年轻漂亮，等我老了还可以继承家业，好家伙，咱下次再来是不是得热身啊”气的小孩咬他胳膊，等他缓过劲，两个人都没心思了，于是他就靠在一米九二的怀里，听他有节奏的心跳。

 

月光像牛乳一样的倾泻，房间里是恒温的中央空调，身旁是妥帖蕴藉的爱意，他一开始还能数着男人的呼吸，不一会儿自己也开始睡意昏沉。

 

怀里的人发出呢喃，那时候一切都安静了，他听的很清晰，他的妻子小声的对他说谢谢。

 

 

¹出自崔健老师的鱼鸟之恋  
²告白有一大段出自导演访谈

 

 

可能写出来和点梗的朋友差十万八千里远(可能看完不会再提要求了哈哈哈xxx

这篇写的其实不太好，照我设想差十万八千里，因为本来没get到导演的，但是补档补到华表奖拽我妹，我靠，我一下子就死了，然后萌生的脑洞。诶，就是挺唏嘘的，以往都是我妹主动，但我是真切的希望宝贝有人宠，这个写的逻辑不太好，因为写到一半我就很崩溃，因为没列大纲，导演实在过于难写，还是rps所以离婚到心动那个过程我就按加速键了，其实这个写的也不太像导演，有时候写攻就是我本人自我代入夹带私货哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，但是导演真是个挺柔软的人，看着凶巴巴的他老婆就说他像小女孩，所以也算纪实文学(xxxx 

后续可能会写个番外，结婚周年纪念导演给我崽写情书之类的)


End file.
